Dirty Cash
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Menyerang kelemahannya!" Itu cara Jaejoong balas dendam pada orang yang dibencinya./YunJae.


_**Tittle : Dirty Cash **_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Tentukan sendiri ne ^_^**_

_**Rate : M? **_

_**Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, tanpa Yuuki edit soalnya masih lemas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PENCERITAAN NGEBUT JADI JANGAN DIPROTES YA, JEBBAL….**_

_**Happy Read ^_~**_

.

.

"Berhenti memelototinya, _H__yung_! Dia itu _namja_." Changmin menatap kesal _hyung_nya yang sedari tadi memandangi lukisannya seolah ingin menelanjangi model dalam lukisannya itu. Lukisan yang susah payah dibuatnya untuk tugas kuliahnya. Lukisan yang bahkan ditawar sebesar 100 milayar dolar oleh seorang kolektor asal benua putih namun tidak dijualnya. Kenapa? Karena sang objek lukisan sudah bilang pada Changmin, kalau dia mau menjadi objek lukisan asal begitu selesai dan nilai Changmin keluar lukisan itu harus menjadi miliknya, dan Changmin menyanggupinya.

"_Mwo_? _Namja_? Secantik ini? Semenggoda ini?" Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang dua tahun lebih tua daripada Changmin itu menatap tidak percaya lukisan cantik itu.

"_Ne_." Changmin membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya.

"_Aigoo_! Dia bahkan lebih menggoda daripada Ahra…."

"_Yeoja_ murahanmu itu mau dioperasi plastik sebanyak apa pun tidak akan bisa menandinginya yang cantik alami sedari lahir." Ucap Changmin sembari memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong, adik sepupu Yoochun _hyung_ sahabatmu itu."

"_Mwo_ _jeongmal_? Ck…. Dasar Park _pabo_! Punya sepupu cantik tidak dikenalkan padaku." Gerutu Yunho,

"Hari ini aku mau ke rumahnya menyerahkan lukisan ini padanya…." Ucap Changmin.

"Aku ikut!"

"Kencanmu dengan Ahra bagaimana, _H__yung_?"

"Batal!"

.

.

"Akan ku balas dia untukmu….!" _Namja_ cantik itu tengah mengusap bahu _namja_ yang tengah memeluknya sembari menangis tersedu, menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Akan ku hajar dia…." Omel Yoochun yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Dia _yeoja_, Chun…." _Namja_ cantik itu mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Yoochun kesal.

"Tenanglah! Biar aku yang membalasnya untuk Junsu…. Menyerang kelemahannya."

"Kelemahannya? Apa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Joongie _hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungggggggggggggg_…. _I'm_ _coming_…." Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah mewah namun tidak begitu besar itu sembari mententeng lukisannya, "Oh, ada Yoochun _hyung_ dan Junsu _hyung_ juga?" Changmin berjalan menuju ruangan di samping ruang tamu dan meletakkan lukisan itu di sana, itu adalah ruangan yang menyimpan semua lukisan dan foto-foto dengan objek Jaejoong yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Jaejoong mau dijadikan model asal hasilnya diberikan padanya. Ckckckckckck….

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yun?" tanya Yoochun. Heran kenapa sahabatnya sejak SMP itu bisa menginjakkan kaki di rumah sepupunya? Seingat Yoochun, dirinya belum pernah mengenalkan sepupunya dengan Yunho.

"Ah, Joongie _hyung_ dia adalah kakakku, Jung Yunho. _Hyung_, ini adalah Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Changmin begitu keluar dari ruang penyimpanan Jaejoong.

"_Anyeong_…." Sapa Yunho. Sepasang mata musang tajam itu terus menatap lekat _doe_ _eyes_ kelam yang menghanyutkan itu. Ah…. Andai Yunho bisa memilikinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho, senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Beberapa bulan pasca perkenalan mereka, Yunho sering menyambangi rumah Jaejoong yang memang sederhana namun mewah. Yunho suka suasana di rumah Jaejoong karena walaupun rumah Jajeoong terbilang kecil untuk rumah di kawasan elit seperti ini namun Jaejoong memiliki halaman luas yang asri. Bahkan di samping rumah Jaejoong terdapat sebuah pendopo tempat mereka bersantai untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan hijau atau melihat tingkah lucu para ikan koi di kolam kecil di samping pendopo.

Yunho juga suka memasuki ruangan tempat menyimpan lukisan dan foto-foto Jaejoong, termasuk lukisan Changmin. Kadang Yunho sering menginap di sana dan melupakan janji-janjinya pada 'seseorang' yang dianggapnya tidak penting lagi asal bersama Jaejoong.

"Kau menyukainya? Aku merasa seperti seorang pelacur ketika dilukis oleh Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Yunho yang sibuk mengamati lukisannya.

Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong, "_Ani_. Kau terlihat cantik…." Dikecupnya sekilas _chery_ _lips_ menggoda itu.

"Aku tampan!" sungut Jaejoong yang selalu kesal bila ada yang menyebutnya cantik, "Junsu memang hebat karena berhasil meriasku seperti seorang _yeoja_." Jaejoong tersenyum sumpringah.

"Junsu yang meriasmu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan, "_Ne_. Aku tidak akan sudi dirias oleh sembarang orang."

"Tangan siapa itu?" tanya Yunho sedikit cemburu.

"Yoochun." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Jeongmal?"

"_Ne_. _Wae_? Kau cemburu."

"Tentu saja." sahut Yunho, "Aku ingin melukismu juga…."

"_Wae_? Bayaran untuk melukisku sangat mahal…." Jaejoong tertawa, "_Kajja_! Aku sudah selesai menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita." Ucap Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong, "Aku memilih memakanmu…." Mengendus-endus leher jenjang Jaejoong sebelum mengecupnya dalam.

"Kau boleh memakanku setelah urusanku selesai." Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho yang merengut kesal kemudian menariknya menuju ruang makan untuk makan.

.

.

Junsu hanya pasrah ketika _yeoja_ itu hendak menindasnya lagi. _Yeoja_ satu itu memang iri pada bakat dan kemampuan Junsu yang mahir merias wajah orang, _yeoja_ itu bahkan iri pada tubuh berisi Junsu yang menarik perhatian para _namja_ teman sekelas mereka. Tapi Junsu tidak mungkin membalasnya karena yang menjadi lawannya seorang _yeoja_ menyebalkan yang juga merupakan putri salah satu dosen yang mengajarnya. Junsu tidak ingin mempertaruhkan nilainya, bukan?

"_Yah_! Kim Junsu, kau…." Ahra melayangkan tangan kanannya, siap memukul Junsu. _Yeoja_ itu kesal karena Junsu selalu mengunggulinya.

Jaejoong mencekal tangan seorang _yeoja_ yang hendak mendaratkan tangannya pada pipi Junsu, "Ahra _sshi_?"

"Kau siapa? Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Ahra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada calon kakak iparku, huh?" Jaejoong menatap dingin _yeoja_ yang sudah dengan suka rela menuliskan namanya pada daftar orang yang dibencinya.

"Minggir kau _namja_ jadi-jadian!" pekik Ahra.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dingin, "Yunho memintaku menyerahkan sesuatu padamu. Tapi karena kau sudah menyakiti Junsu dan mengusirku lebih baik aku tidak menyerahkan titipan Yunho padamu."

"_Mwo_? Titipan Yunho _Oppa_? Apa? Berikan padaku!" Ahra melupakan kemarahannya dan bersikap layaknya anak kecil begitu mendengar nama Yunho. Yup. Yunho adalah titik kelemahan Ahra karena _yeoja_ itu sangat mencintai dan membanggakan Yunho, _namja_ _chingu_nya. Masihkah? Andai Ahra tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan _namja_ _chingu_ kebanggaannya dibelakangnya….

"Tidak!" tolak Jaejoong.

"_Yah_!" bentak Ahra.

"Berhentilah membentakku! Kali ini kau salah memilih lawan…." Jaejoong menabrakkan bahu kanannya pada bahu kiri Ahra dan membuat _yeoja_ itu terduduk, "Hidupmu akan hancur bila kau berurusan denganku." Ucapnya sebelum menarik paska tangan Junsu.

"Joongie…." Lirih Junsu, sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan menimpanya nanti.

"Chunie menunggumu di taman…." Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Junsu.

"Ahra…. Apa tidak apa-apa kita bersikap begini?" tanya Junsu was-was.

"_Aigoo_! Aku heran apa yang menyebabkan sepupuku yang _play_ _boy_ kelas kakap itu bisa bertekuk lutut pada _namja_ sepolos ini? _Gwaechana_ Suie…. Aku yang mengurus semuanya. Tenanglah!"

.

.

"Ahh…. Ahhh…. Yunieeehhhh…. Ahhh…."

Air mata itu mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata sang _yeoja_ begitu melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak di lakukan oleh dua orang itu.

Ahra melihat seorang—entah siapa—menaik turunkan tubuh telanjangnya dia atas Yunho, kekasihnya, _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya. Yunho sendiri terlihat begitu menikmatinya, lihat saja tangan kanannya yang meremas-remas dada berisi _namja_ itu. _Hell_! Bahkan Ahra dan Yunho belum pernah melakukannya!

Brak!

Niat Ahra untuk menghabiskan malam minggunya bersama sang _namja_ _chingu_ pupus sudah.

"Sudah puas, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Ahhhh…." Jaejoong jatuh di atas tubuh telanjang Yunho pasca mendapatkan firdausnya. Napasnya terengah dan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sudah ku katakan biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Lihat…. Kau kelelahan begini, kan?" Yunho mengusap punggung telanjang _namja_ yang menelungkup di atas tubuhnya.

"Joongie mau lagi!" _doe_ _eyes_ _attact_ yang membuat Yunho berpaling dari Ahra itu memang sulit sekali untuk dilawan.

"_Arraso_, berbaringlah _Boo_…. Kali ini aku yang akan memuaskanmu."

.

.

"Kalian tidak memberitahukan penindasan Ahra pada _hyung_ku?" tanya Changmin saat sedang berada di pendopo rumah jaejoong.

"Di depan Yunho, Ahra selalu bersikap manis. Mana percaya Yunho padaku bila aku mengtakan kalau _yeoja_ yang dikencaninya adalah _yeoja_ brengsek?" Ucap Yoochun.

"Lagi pula Joongie sudah membalaskan sakit hatiku." Junsu tersenyum bahagia begitu tahu saingannya sekaligus orang yang sering menindasnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena depresi setelah diputuskan oleh Yunho.

"_Yeah_, dan karena itu sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan keponakan dari Joongie _hyung_." Ucap Changmin.

"Minie, Joongie memintamu melukisnya yang sedang hamil." Junsu tersenyum.

"_Siro_! _Yunho_ _hyung_ bisa mematahkan leherku bila aku melakukannya." Tolak Changmin.

"Apa yang dilakukan beruang itu pada Joongie sekarang?" gumam Yoochun sembari menengadah langit penuh bintang.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja membuat anak."

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Wednesday, May 29, 2013

1:41:34 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
